


Firsts

by chasethewind



Series: 10 Fics in 10 Days [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Felicity is a virgin and somehow ends up in a hotel room with Oliver Queen, multi billionaire playboy. She's nervous but trying not to show it, and she expects him to go fast and not care about how she feels. She's surprised when he's very gentle and asks if she's okay all the way through. She's even more surprised when he stays in bed the next morning, and officially asks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

It started out with her bumping into him in the lobby, then again in the hotel gym, and finally, in the hot tub and it just seemed to escalate from there because, holy shit! Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy, was actually interested, in her, little old Felicity Smoak, the mousey IT girl from the server room. But here she was, lounging in the hot tub, oblivious to anything aside from the warm water lapping around her body.

The peaceful solitude was interrupted by footsteps making her eyes pop open immediately to see who had walked in. Felicity's jaw dropped. There was Oliver wearing a pair of baggy black track pants, a towel casually tossed over his shoulder. Beads of sweat dotted his bare chest glistening in the pale twilight that filtered through the large glass windows that surrounded the area. She watched him from the bubbling hot water as he made his way to a chair on the opposite side of the hot tub, his attention clearly elsewhere. He was humming along with whatever music was streaming into his headphones, but when he finally looked in her direction, he froze.

Felicity's arms stretched out along the edges of the brick tub allowing her head to tilt back slightly and her breasts to bob with the swirling waters. She felt her breath catch as her stomach fluttered when his eyes settled upon her. His lips twitched up when his gaze fell lower and settled on her chest. She felt slightly self-conscious, dipping down into the water when his stare remained fixed on her. But she managed to stand her ground, staring back at him the way he had been staring at her, appreciating the fine lines of his chiseled chest and arms.

Something fluttered much lower in her body and for a moment, Felicity thought the heat was getting to her. She took a deep breath to clear her head and apparently so did he. As he walked towards the edge of the tub, she watched the muscles ripple beneath his skin with every step he took. Adonis, the god of beauty and desire, popped into her head. That he was. Felicity licked my lips.

As her own private Adonis reached the edge of the tub, she sat up, keen on watching him take off his pants to see what lay beneath. Her eyes dropped. She couldn't believe where her mind had gone in those short minutes of first making eye contact. Chiding the part of her brain that wanted to indulge in fantasy, she coyly looked up to see he had on a pair of black swim trunks beneath his trainers. Although relieved, Felicity knew in a moment he'd be sitting opposite her in the small tub.

Sudden nervousness came over her as he slipped one foot into the hot water followed by the other, hissing at the scalding temperature as he gingerly waded deeper. Felicity didn't realize she was holding her breath until her lungs began to burn. Her efforts to stealthily suck in air backfired as the chlorine hit her throat and she began to cough uncontrollably. A hand on her back gently rubbing circles over her skin as she continue hacking as if her lungs would explode.

"Jeez, Felicity, it's like every time I get near you, something bad has to happen," Oliver said as he patted her back until her breathing returned to normal. Their last encounter had resulted in Felicity nearly breaking her ankle when she tripped and fell in the hotel lobby. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she finally rasped, her voice sounding harsh as it echoed against the glass walls. His hand continued rubbing circles over her back. The attention he bestowed upon her was unnerving. It didn't make Felicity feel any better when she looked down at her breasts to see they were nearly popping out of her bikini top. She quickly wrapped her arms over them hoping to hide her embarrassment from not just that but the coughing fit as well. "Seriously, Oliver, are you following me?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh, no. I just finished my workout and thought I'd chill here for a while," he replied.

Although it was a satisfactory answer, she still wanted to know about this morning. "I saw you at the conference today," Felicity said. "What were you doing there?" The only reason she was at the same hotel as her boss was for a tech conference she'd been scheduled to speak at.

"I just wanted to see what it was about. You were right, by the way. The presentations were really boring, especially yours."

Her mouth dropped. When Felicity looked up to yell at him, she could see the mirth in his eyes. The smile on his face gave it way. "Well, I never!" she mockingly shot back as her elbow jabbed at his rubs. His laugh echoed throughout the room. She couldn't help but join him, giggling, "You're such an ass."

"But, seriously, it was pretty cool watching you talk up there. You really know your stuff."

"Meh, I couldn't care less about global warming and climate change modeling. I just do it for the money. My real passion is coding."

"So, what, you, like to create software or something?"

"That is precisely what I do. I create software that's used on a multitude of platforms and for many applications."

"That's pretty interesting. I don't think I've ever met a techie before."

"Yeah, we're a rare breed. People think we're boring, but creating code is pretty fun, especially when you get to use it in cool ways."

"It's nice to meet someone who's passionate about what they do. I've met a lot of fake girls who pretend to be cool to impress me, but you're the complete opposite."

A flush came over Felicity's face. He was trying to compliment her, but the urge to brush it off was stronger than ever. She gazed up at him for a moment beneath her dark lashes to see he truly meant it. Her heart melted at that moment. Who was this man and why did he find her so… attractive? He made Felicity feel strange things she had never felt before. A bizarre calm settled over her and she lifted her head slowly to meet his eyes. What she found there took her aback. Those crystalline sapphire orbs bore his soul, and what a beautiful soul it was; compassionate and kind, caring and concerned. She wanted to move closer, but her body froze, her fears and insecurities holding her back.

Again, Felicity's eyes fell towards the water, scared that he'd read her the same way she'd read him. His fingers gently lifted her chin and she found herself staring into those blue pools again. With his free hand he brushed a few wet tendrils of blonde hair away from her face. her body screamed to pull away, to get out of the tub, to run back to her room, but she stayed put, taking shallow breaths as they stared at each other in silence.

"You're very beautiful," Oliver whispered as his thumb caressed her chin just below her lips. Felicity's mouth went dry as her heart leapt into her throat. It hammered against her ribcage threatening to beat right out of her chest. "But you don't think so. You don't think you're worthy of that compliment," he continued. Her eyes flicked away immediately. He'd seen the doubts and fears. She couldn't risk letting him see anything else. But his hand remained clamped beneath her chin, pulling her face up so their eyes met again.

His assessment sent a chill down her spine. No one had ever read Felicity so quickly and been right. She sat there, her mouth slightly open, completely blown away. The urge to pull away and run returned, but his gaze kept her in place. There was no breaking that deep stare; those warm sapphire eyes were mesmerizing.

"Can I tell you something?" Felicity found myself nodding unconsciously as his thumb ran over her lower lip. "You are worthy," he whispered. Before she knew it, his lips pressed against hers. She could feel her entire body seized up, too shocked to move, or kiss back. He pulled away and stared at her for several long moments, his hand still holding her chin. Felicity couldn't tell if the color of his cheeks was the result of the hot water or his embarrassment until he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Her lips crashed into his. Felicity couldn't stop herself. No one had ever spoken to her like that. It unleashed a torrent of emotions that flowed from her body to his, the weight of which wasn't lost on him. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her to his chest as she wrapped hers around his neck. Their kiss deepened when his tongue licked over her bottom lip making her mouth open. He slipped inside, its velvety softness gently probing and exploring.

Never in her life had a man swept Felicity off her feet. She couldn't piece together all the feelings that were suddenly coursing through her veins. Instead, she let her instincts take over. Sorting through the myriad of emotions would only distract her from what was going on, and that was something she didn't want to happen. She wanted to savor this moment and remember it with clarity whenever it came to mind.

His fingers tangled in her hair, tilting her head back as his lips trailed away from her mouth. They followed a line down her chin, along the side of her neck then finally stopped where it met her collarbone. That was where he remained, licking, sucking, nipping at Felicity's flesh as a moan escaped her lips. It reverberated throughout the room. Her fingers softly stroked the back of his neck urging him to continue. His right hand splayed across her back and began playing with the string of her bikini that circled her neck. With a gentle tug, it came undone and slid into the water.

Another moan escaped Felicity's lips. His fingers ran along her spine, tickling her as they caressed her side the closer they got to their intended target. A soft giggle escaped her lips and she could feel him smile against her neck. She wanted to feel them against his again and just as he'd done, her hand slid beneath his chin to raise his head so their eyes met.

His smile made Felicity's heart flutter. She leaned in and kissed him again. This time he let her lead and allowed her to slide her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like green tea and mint, and she couldn't get enough. Her hands cradled his face as they continued to kiss. His palm stretched over her back holding her close as her kisses consumed him while his other arm came around beneath her bottom and she was suddenly being lifted up.

Oliver turned her around and placed her on the edge of the tiled tub, their kiss remaining unbroken until he dragged his lips away from hers to continue exploring. He quickly discovered the pulse point just below Felicity's ear as he slowly pushed her onto her back against the cool tiles. A shiver ran down her spine from both the cold and the way his lips played her like a Stradivari violin. Moan after moan rang out in the glass room as his lips raked down her neck and his hand slid up hips, over her stomach and to her left breast. Pushing aside her bikini top, he took a firm hold of it making her bury her fingers into his hair, grabbing and tugging when his lips found their way to the other.

The sensation of having someone so intimately close was incredibly foreign to Felicity. No man had ever touched a part of her bare body aside from her face, yet this stranger was now fondling her as she lay half naked on the edge of a hot tub. But the peculiar thing was she didn't want him to stop. As his hand gently kneaded her left breast, his lips and tongue circled her right nipple before closing around it. He sucked the hard little nub into his mouth, her back arching up in response.

Felicity wanted, no, _needed_ more as he released it to continue his downward trek. Over her stomach he went, his lips soft against her skin, until he reached her belly button. He swirled his tongue around it before dipping inside and she hissed her approval as her hands grabbed fistfuls of his black hair.

When his fingers hooked into her bikini bottom, she immediately knew what was coming. Felicity's heart raced even faster in her chest as he dragged it down her legs ever so slowly all the while looking up at her with those fiery sapphire eyes. She lay paralyzed by his gaze until her bikini bottom was discarded on the tiles beside her hips. He put his hands on her knees but didn't make any more to part them. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her again. She was suddenly thankful for taking Olivia's advice and getting waxed down there.

"So beautiful," Oliver murmured against her lips. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. This was the second time he'd called her beautiful, and Felicity actually came to believe him. Why else would he be so desperate to kiss her and undress her? It made her feel so incredibly special. The grin that crept over her lips made him pull away and stare at her. A smile appeared on his and she sat up, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again.

As they pulled apart, he wrapped his arms around her and hoisted her up. "Come with me," Oliver said, helping her to her feet. Grabbing two towels from the rack beside the door, he wrapped one around her shoulders before wrapping the other around his waist.

Felicity readjusted it so she was completely covered before scooping up her bikini and waited to see where he wanted to take her. He grabbed her hand after picking up his trainers and together they walked out of the hot tub back into the hotel, their belongings tucked beneath their arms.

That self-conscious feeling returned from earlier, but it was well into the night and few people were up to even see her. They continued padding barefoot through the halls until they reached a bank of elevators. Oliver pressed the up button and they waited, glancing sideways at each other every so often and grinning like mischievous schoolchildren.

When one of the doors finally opened, he pulled Felicity into the elevator and she giggled when she landed in his arms, her bikini dropping from her grasp. He pressed the button for his floor before wrapping his arms around her waist. She was a good head shorter than him, but standing on the tips of her toes, she managed to reach his lips for a soft, meandering kiss that lasted until the elevator chimed when it reached his floor.

Snatching their things, Oliver took her hand again and led her out into the cool hall. Felicity's skin prickled in response to the change in temperature, but she was too excited by the prospects of what the night would bring to care. Down the hall they walked until they reached a door nestled at the very end. He fished his key out of the pocket of his pants and opened it.

Inside the suite was gorgeously decorated in the same soft pink pinstriped walls and plush matching décor as her room, but he had a living area as well as a bedroom. As Felicity stepped through the door, he pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. "So, where were we?" Oliver whispered into her ear as his hands ran down her back. They grabbed her bottom and lifted her again, this time to delicately place her on the bed.

More kissed followed as Felicity wrapped her entire body around him, holding him close as her fingers ran through his hair. Oliver was gentle, oh so very gentle, as the feather light touch of his hands ran down her arms causing goose bumps to appear. They continued to trek lower, reaching the point where the towel met her inner right thigh. His fingers slipped beneath it to tenderly caress her skin as they sought the most intimate part of her body.

Felicity couldn't believe what was happening. This was so out of character for her, but the feelings this man brought to the surface were so overwhelming she didn't want him to stop. A soft groan escaped her lips when he reached his intended target and her heart hammered even faster in her chest.

'How could this be happening?' she thought to herself before answering her own question, 'Who cares?' Felicity wanted this to happen. She wanted him to take her at that moment, to kiss her and touch her and make love to her. In her twenty-five years of life, she had never wanted a man more than she wanted Oliver. It might have been completely irrational, but the heart wants what it wants.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss to stare down at her. Felicity could tell he was in the midst of the same inner turmoil she had been in earlier and that he was looking for some kind of guidance before he continued. "Please," she whimpered, "don't stop." she felt that if he did stop right now, her heart would shatter into a million pieces. But her words were all he needed for his lips to find their way back to mine as his fingers caressed the apex of her thighs.

Oliver started slow, rubbing her outer lips until her legs parted instinctively. She loved the sensation of his hand in such an intimate place. It felt like heaven as he continued to rub circles up and down making her body crave and beg for more of his touch. Felicity had used her hand once or twice before to try and feel this way, but the effect wasn't the same. It felt much more arousing to have him slowly build her up, especially since he was able to kiss her as well.

"Oh, Oliver," she moaned as one of his fingers slipped between her now wet folds and rubbed deeper. He took the opportunity to move his kisses to her neck as his free hand tugged the towel until the knot was free. The soft white terry cloth slid off her body and again she was naked beneath him. His lips trailed back down to her nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth as he lashed it several times with his tongue. Felicity couldn't help the moans that escaped her throat. The things he did to her were things no one had ever done to her before, and she enjoyed it very much.

With his left hand still drawing out the pleasure between her legs and his mouth clamped firmly on her breast, Oliver's right hand found its way into hers. They locked fingers and he pressed it against the soft bed sheets. There was something about the way he pinned Felicity to the bed that made the position of his body on top of mine that much more arousing. It distracted her in the most erotic way until she felt his index finger slip inside her. She cried out in shock and delight as she grabbed at his hair while he slowly pulled it out and glided it back in.

The pace Oliver kept was agonizingly slow. Her body heaved as he added a second finger to the mix, stretching her a little more than she was used to. Although it was slightly uncomfortable at first, she became accustomed to it and soon it felt pleasurable. She arched her back, pressing her body against his hand hoping he'd speed up the pace, but he paid no mind. Instead, he looked up at her with those molten sapphire eyes and grinned as his teeth tugged on her nipple. The pleasure became so great Felicity's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. That look held so much promise. She squeezed his hand; the torture was killing her.

"Oliver…" she groaned. This time he took the hint as his lips let go of her nipple and began making their way down along the midline of her body. They stopped at her belly button, his tongue again swirling around it before dipping in with the rhythm of his fingers. Felicity's body arched higher, desperate to feel more. He continued inching lower until his lips met his fingers and his tongue darted out to lap at her folds.

The sensations were almost too much to bear. Felicity found herself falling from heights she could only dreamed of. It wasn't long before his tongue slid over her clit. She cried out again, his name spilling from her lips as he continued licking and sucking. His fingers sped up and her cries increased in volume and intensity.

"OH! Oh, please! PLEASE!" she screamed, digging her fingers into the flesh of his back. Felicity teetered on the edge of her climax, his fingers hammering into her with such force that she felt the bed rocking along with her. It only took his tongue flicking over her clit to push her over. Her entire body convulsed, her orgasm consuming her as wave after wave of pleasure radiated though every last nerve ending.

It took several minutes for her to regain her breath, but when she finally did, Felicity found him staring up at her, another wide grin on his face. He pulled his fingers from within her and brought them to his lips for a taste. She found it so incredibly sexy watching him lick her juices. "You're delicious," Oliver said, his voice rumbling off the walls. She wanted nothing more than to hear that voice crying out her name just as she had been crying out his moments before.

As he stood before her, Felicity sat up and placed her hands on his hips. He was, after all, still in a towel and swim trunks. The towel came off with a quick tug, but she decided to tease Oliver the way he'd teased her. Hooking her fingers into the waistband, she slowly pulled them down his lean legs. To her delight, his erection sprang forth as his swim trunks fell to the floor. He kicked them to the side as she stared and admired his impressive length. Hesitantly, she reached out to stroke him, the feather light touch of her fingers gliding over every inch ever so gently. He let out a throaty moan as she reached the tip and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"If you keep that up, I'm not gonna last," Oliver warned, a half grin playing on his lips. Felicity simply nodded and lay back on the bed to wait for his next move. For the first time this entire night, her nerves kicked into gear. She knew what they were going to do, and she knew that this progression of events was of her own doing, but having never had any experience, she didn't know how to proceed.

Seeing the uncertainty on her face, Oliver's entire demeanor changed. He looked down at her, his head slightly cocked to the right, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Felicity sat there for several moments with her breath caught in her throat. How was she going to tell him? What was he going to say? Moreover, could she handle this? Instead of waiting for him to read her again, she shook her head. He kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed, still uncertain as to what to say. Her fears overwhelmed her and Felicity could feel her heart rate elevate and her breathing come out in shallow spurts. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' she wondered, her eyes glossing over with a thin sheen of tears. Soon, the trembling began and she grabbed hold of the edge of the bed. A panic attack was on the verge of bringing her down faster than the Titanic until she felt his hand cup her cheek and lift her head so their eyes met. "Please, tell me what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" She could hear the pain in his voice and see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Felicity whispered, her heart aching for him and for her own predicament.

Oliver stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Why?"

"Because I've never done this before," she replied, the tears spilling from her eyes. He sat in silence as the full weight of what Felicity had said finally dawned on him. Using her hand, she wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him. "I've… I've never… I'm a…" she kept stuttering, avoiding the word that would either make or break the evening. Finally, she took a deep breath, looked into his eyes and said, "I'm a virgin."

Felicity heard him sigh deeply and watched him from beneath her thick lashes as he sat back on his heels still processing the information. For a moment, she thought he was going to throw her out in a stellar way, but instead, Oliver replied, "Do you still wanna do this?"

It was her turn to sigh with relief as she let out the deep breath she'd been holding ever since her admission. She looked up at him, still contemplating the answer to his question. "I don't know," Felicity finally said.

"Can I try something?" Oliver asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

She hesitated. "Well, I really don't know…"

"No, I mean, do you trust me at this very moment."

"I... I guess."

"Then indulge me." Oliver cupped her face with both his hands and pulled her slightly forward as he leaned in to kiss her. It started slowly at first, just his lips pressed against mine, but soon, he pressed harder until Felicity felt his tongue dart out of his mouth and gently traced the outline of her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt the world disappear around her. Nothing else mattered; no one else existed. It was just the two of them alone in the universe. His lips had an incredible calming effect on her that for a moment, she began to wonder if she could somehow turn his kisses into an anti-anxiety medication.

The thought broke the tension in her body as she giggled against his lips. Oliver pushed her down onto the bed as a smile returned to brighten his beautiful face. Pulling away, he gazed down at her with those intense sapphire eyes and said, "Do you have any idea how sexy your laugh is?" Felicity couldn't help but blush. "So, back to my original question… Do you still wanna do this?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. And just to prove she wasn't going to bow out now, Felicity's hand came up to the back of his neck, caressing it as she brought him closer to her. She pressed her lips to his, the kiss soft and delicate. Just as he'd done to her, she let her tongue lick over his lips until they parted. Again, she was met with that delicious mix of green tea and mint. The fire in her loins quickly reignited when his tongue began to wrestle with hers and she moaned into his mouth.

Her hands ran up and down his back feeling the muscles ripple beneath her touch. When Oliver bit her lip, Felicity dug her fingers into his shoulders and groaned. His hands began to roam her body, her skin prickling wherever his fingertips touched. He tore his lips from hers to blaze a trail down her neck and to her shoulder.

"Oliver," she moaned, her fingers moving to the back of his neck and sinking into the short strands of his hair. Felicity couldn't wait to hear what her name would sound like as it rolled off his tongue. That's when she decided it was time for her to return the pleasure.

When Oliver least expected it, she wrapped a leg around his and rolled us over so she now lay on top of him. He stared up at her, the expression on his face surprised and pleased. With a smile, Felicity leaned down and planted soft kisses along his neck and down his chest. His fingers pulled the rubber band from her ponytail and tangled in her blonde hair, gently massaging her skull as she roamed lower.

Although Felicity had no idea what she was doing, she told herself to keep going and improvise. Upon reaching his abdomen, she did the tongue swirl around his belly button and received the same delightful response. Oliver's hips thrust upwards as he groaned, his fingers digging into her scalp. She smiled. That was the response she'd been looking for.

The lower she went, the more nervous she became regarding what she'd do when she reached his cock. After all, he'd done a marvelous job eating her out until she came, but she was a novice at this. Felicity had only seen a porno once in her life, but missed the part where the girl pleasured the guy so she was all on her own. Finally reaching her target, she sat up and gazed down at Oliver. His size was quite impressive. An idea popped into her head then. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft and slowly kissed her way around the tip.

"Felicity," he breathed as he grabbed a fistful of the bed sheets with his free hand. There it was, her name rolling off his tongue like crushed velvet. A shiver of delight ran down her spine as she continued kissing her way over his shaft, darting her tongue out every so often for a taste. Before long, her hand was slowly stroking up and down as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking it like a lollipop.

"Oh, fuck!" she heard Oliver cry out as his hips bucked upward trying to make her go deeper. That was something she was not ready for so she merely gazed up at him, her lips curling into a smile as she watched his head roll back. He was panting now, eyes tightly shut, the pleasure rolling over him in waves. She felt him twitch beneath her hand and decided now was a good time to stop.

"Holy shit," he moaned, still trying to regain his breath. Felicity crawled up his body and lay down beside him, her arm wrapping around his waist as she nuzzled his neck. "Are you sure you've never done that before? Because that was pretty damn good for a first time blowjob!" She giggled and soon found herself being rolled back into the mattress, his hard cock pressing against her wet folds.

Felicity's heart started to race in her chest. This was it. And she was finally ready. "I think it's time for the main event," Oliver murmured against her ear as he nipped at the earlobe. She watched him get up off the bed with slight puzzlement. For a moment she thought he was going to leave her hanging, but he grabbed his wallet off the nightstand and rummaged through it until he pulled out a thin foil package. He ripped it open with his teeth and she smiled.

"Good idea," Felicity said, watching him as he took the condom out and put it on.

"So, you ready?" Oliver asked. She nodded as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. A shocked cry escaped her lungs before Felicity started to giggle uncontrollably. "There's that sexy laugh again. You're gonna be the death of me tonight. I swear, I might just come listening to you laugh."

Felicity stopped and blushed again. "We don't want that, now, do we?" she replied as she caught her breath. Laying there at the edge of the bed, she spread her legs to either side of his hips as he gazed down at her with that stunning smile. Damn that man and his dimples. Oliver was too gorgeous for his own good. She couldn't believe they had already reached this part so quickly. Their night would soon be over and she wanted to savor it as much as she could. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him in for a kiss. His hands cradled her face as he leaned down to meet her lips.

Several minutes passed before Oliver finally started to push her into the mattress, impatient to take her and make his mark on the timeline of her life. Felicity gave in without a fight. His lips found her neck and began slowly suckling on the junction where it met her collarbone. Her hands fell to the back of his neck, stroking soft circles as his fingers glided over her left breast. He kneaded it in time with his lips until she was panting and moaning. Her legs wrapped around his thighs to pull him closer. His erection slid over her mound and came to rest just below her abdomen. Felicity wanted nothing more than to touch it again, but she resisted. Instead, her left hand wandered down his back and grabbed his ass. More solid muscle, as she expected.

She felt the rumble of laughter against her neck. "You're such a tease," Oliver growled in her ear before trailing a line of kisses along her jaw back to her mouth.

"So are you," Felicity shot back between kisses in the sexiest voice she could muster while his other hand found its way between her legs and began stroking her clit. She moaned into his mouth before breaking away and blazing her own trail of kisses to his neck. In a moment of complete spontaneity, she sunk her teeth into his collarbone and heard him groan in pleasure. She wanted to leave her mark as well. She wanted him to remember her past tonight. A love bite was the perfect souvenir.

"Fuck, Felicity, you have no idea how bad she wanna pound into you right now."

"Then do it." She knew she was goading him, but she wanted what only he could give her: release. Oliver had built her up and now it was time to tear her down in fiery passion. She looked straight into his eyes. They had darkened to a deep shade of cobalt. Felicity knew she was pushing him to the edge, but she didn't care. They'd played enough games tonight night. It was time to take the bull by the horns and do this.

His lips crashed into hers as his hips maneuvered into position. Felicity felt him stroke the head of his cock between her folds, teasing her, making her bite down on his lower lip until he finally began to push into her. Yet another first for her tonight, but this time, the impacts would resonate throughout the rest of her life. Oliver would be her first, and what a beautiful first it was. As much as she wanted him to just get it over with, he took his time. He would go in about an inch then pull out, over and over again, until she was moaning and grabbing chunks of his hair.

"Oh, Oliver," she groaned into his ear. It felt like a repeat of earlier that evening. He was driving her wild. Felicity hoped it served some kind of purpose, but didn't want to wait to see what it was. He kept his pace though, until he was nearly halfway. That's when it started to get really uncomfortable for her. She cried out feeling a slight pain the deeper he went and he stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry," Oliver whispered, gently stroking her face as she tried to relax. "This might hurt, but I'll do everything I can to make up for it."

"Okay," Felicity softly replied.

"Hold onto me tight. I'll try to get it over with as fast as possible." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just relax," Oliver murmured in her ear as his hands came to rest on her hips, steadying her before he thrust forward in one single motion. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her scream as the searing pain rushed through her. He was in her to the hilt, his hips pressed fully into hers. They lay there for several long minutes holding each other as the pain slowly subsided.

When her breathing steadied from a shaky pant to deep inhales, Oliver slowly slid out and right back in. The more he did it, the less it hurt. After several more thrust, the pain turned to pleasure. Felicity let go of her tight hold around his neck and just enjoyed the fullness he created within her. Each thrust brought a new sensation. And when she gazed up into his eyes, she could see the pleasure in them as well.

"You feel so good," Oliver breathed as his right hand came up to caress her face. His forehead fell to hers and with every thrust he would softly kiss her lips. Felicity's vision began to blur when he angled his hips differently and the intensity of the pleasure increased. His eyes were her anchor. She held his gaze as her fingers raked through his hair.

Oliver's thrusts came harder and faster now as her breathing synched up with each one, his name spilling from her lips in mumbled succession. Felicity could feel another orgasm coming on. Just a few more powerful thrusts and she would come careening off the edge, but he slowed down to raise her legs so they rested on his shoulders.

The new position allowed Oliver to push much deeper, bringing her to new heights. His hands came to rest behind her neck as he stared at her with that fiery cobalt gaze. The look in his eyes coupled with his deep thrusts sent Felicity screaming over the edge as her nails dug into his forearms. He continued thrusting, much more slowly though, until the waves of pleasure subsided. He pulled out and gently rolled her onto her left side before lifting her right leg and slipping inside her once more.

"Oh, Oliver!" she cried, her head falling back against him. With his left arm he reached up from beneath her body and began to fondle her breast while his right hand stroked her clit. This position was felt much more pleasurable. Each thrust hit Felicity in just the right way to make her call out his name. She could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed her shoulder and neck. It only took a few minutes for her to reach her climax, but this time she could feel that he was getting close too. His breaths were ragged against her skin, and before she knew it, his hips were slamming into her.

Felicity found herself crying out, "Oh, Oliver! Oh, please, Oliver! Please! I'm so close!" He squeezed her right breast and pressed harder on her clit until he pushed her right over the edge. His teeth sink into her neck with his final thrust then everything around her faded into a blur.

It took several moments for Felicity to regain her bearings. Her body ached in all the right places. She felt spent and exhausted, but most of all satisfied. Slipping off his now flaccid cock, she turned over to face her lover. Oliver's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and rhythmic. She traced the line of his jaw with her finger, earning a smile in return. Leaning in, she placed one last soft kiss against his lips before wrapping an arm around his waist and nestling into the curves of his body. He limply wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

With a soft kiss on the forehead, Oliver murmured, "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night," Felicity whispered back, smiling as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his beating heart beneath her ear.

When she awoke the next morning, she expected Oliver's side of the bed to be empty, but instead, Felicity found herself wrapped up tightly in his arms, his face pressed into the crook of her neck. His lips trailed kisses along her shoulder, whiskers tickling her skin in the process. Her soft giggle made him stop, but she could feel the smile on his lips already forming.

"Good morning," Oliver rasped, his voice thick with sleep.

Felicity turned to face him. "Good morning," she whispered, giving him a drowsy smile. Before she could even think, his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss lasted for several moments, pulling her from her sleepy daze into full attention, her body catching fire as his hands splayed across her back.

"Good morning indeed," he replied, nuzzling her nose before plating one more chaste kiss on her lips. "What do you think about breakfast?" Oliver asked.

"I think it's the most important meal of the day," Felicity said.

"Smart ass," he rumbled, rolling them over so he was on his back and she lay sprawled out across his chest. Felicity giggled again, this time burying her face in his neck. "I meant, what do you think about going out and having breakfast with me this morning?"

Felicity's head bobbed up so she could stare into his sapphire eyes, now illuminated by the sun's glowing rays through the open window. "What, like, as in a date?" she asked. "Like, a _date_ date?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Yes, like a _date_ date," Oliver answered. "I'd like to take you out to breakfast, then maybe out to lunch, and hopefully out to dinner too."

"You have this whole day planned out, don't you?" Felicity replied, one brow arched up as she braced her hands on his chest and sat up. She should have felt self conscious as the sheets slid away from her body to reveal her breasts, but she didn't. Instead, she felt empowered and, dare she say, happy that the man lying beneath her had been the one to make her feel so gorgeous the previous night.

"Maybe," Oliver said as he, too, sat up, shifting her in his lap so they were chest to chest. "You don't have anything important to do today, do you?"

"I'd have to check my schedule," she coyly answered. When his fingers traced down her back and landed on her ass, giving it a delicious squeeze, Felicity moaned. "I did plan on going to a few lectures, but I think I'll skip them if it means spending more time with you."

"Good, because I'd really like to spend more time with you," Oliver replied. He leaned forward, his lips falling to her neck before trailing down until they wrapped around her right nipple.

If this was how it would be going out with Oliver Queen, then Felicity would gladly give up a few lectures. After all, the man was a sex god and she wanted to spend a little more time worshiping him before they had to part ways.


End file.
